kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Emotes (CO)
Category:Champions Online Example: /e afk Emote List Admire AFK Alert AngryTalk BattlePlan BattlePlanListin BeastForage BeastMenace BeastScience BeastScratch Beckon Blush Bow Bye Cannibalism Charge Cheer Chicken Clap ComputerCounter ComputerKneel ComputerWall Cough Cry Dance Dance02 EvilLaugh Flex Flirt Frown Giggle Grin Happy Hello Helpwave JumpingJacks Kiss Laugh LickPaw LookoutKneel Meditate No Nod Point Protect PushUps Repair Rest Salute Shock Shy SingKneel SitChair Sleep Smile SpaceWalk Stretch SuperDance01 Talk TalkHeadset TalkHeadsetKneel TalkPoint TalkRage TalkToHand TalkToHQ TapFoot Taunt01 Taunt02 ThumbsUp TypeKneel Wave Wink Worship Wrench WrenchKneel Yawn Yeah Yell Yes ---- Macro & Binds * I found out that for a list of all commands you can use /commands or /cmds. * For macros you seem to be able to use /bind to bind a slash-command to a keypress. Example: /bind F11 "local Let's party! $$ emote dance01" It seems to fall in to the same scripts as COX did. A keybind that can help with this is: ---- /bind "startchatwith /ChannelSend " Example: /bind + "startchatwith /ChannelSend "Perk Hunters" " This will input ---- /ChannelSend "Perk Hunters" (with the trailing space) in your chat field whenever you press the + (plus) key, essentially working like the enter key does for your default channel. The system knows how to correctly parse the multiple quote marks in that bind. To change channel color of the channel messages open the chat options and click the white (default color) square next to the channel name. This can help you quickly identify what channel is being talked in if you are subscribed to multiple channels. As a final note, remember that you can only be subscribed to 5 user created channels at the same time, so only join the channels you. Commands Command Usage Accept Accept invite to join a team AcceptFriend Accepts a friend request using "" "@" or "@" syntax Acceptrequest Accept request from player to join your team Acceptteamrequest Accept request from player to join your team AdjustCamPitch Tilts the camera up or down. afk Mark yourself as away from the keyboard. alias Create a more convenient alias for a longer command. You can embed "{}" in the command anon Toggle anonymous status anonymous Toggle anonymous status aspectRatio Sets the aspect ratio. Common values are 0 (auto), 4:3, 16:9 (widescreen TVs), 16:10 (widescreen monitors) Assist Assist : Assists the Entity with the matching name. If no name is given, assists your current target. AutoDescDetailInspect AutoDescDetailInspect : Sets the autodescription detail on inspect AutoDescDetailTooltip AutoDescDetailTooltip : Sets the autodescription detail on tooltips autoEnableFrameRateStabilizer Auto-enables /frameRateStabilizer as it feels appropriate autoForward No comment provided autoForward1 No comment provided away Mark yourself as away from the keyboard. back Mark yourself as back at the keyboard. backward No comment provided backward1 No comment provided Befriend Accepts a friend request using "" "@" or "@" syntax bind Bind a key to a command, and store it on your character. bind_load Load entity keybinds from ent_keybinds.txt. bind_load_file Load entity keybinds from the given filename. bind_local Bind a key to a command. bind_local_load Load keybinds from keybinds.txt. bind_local_load_file Load keybinds from the given filename. bind_local_save Save keybinds to keybinds.txt. bind_local_save_file Save keybinds to the given filename. bind_pop_profile Pop the gvien key profile onto the stack bind_push_profile Push a specific key profile onto the stack bind_save Save entity keybinds to ent_keybinds.txt. bind_save_file Save entity keybinds to the given filename. bloomQuality Sets bloom quality, range = 3 Boot Remove player from your team Bootfromteam Remove player from your team Bootteam Remove player from your team bug Report a problem with the game. Bugs Show/hide the GM help and bugs window buildClass Sets the class of a build buildCopyFromCurrent No comment provided buildCreate Makes a new build based on your current state buildName Names a build Builds Show/hide builds and roles buildSet Sets your build to the specified index buildSetItem Sets the item in iInvBag, iSlot to ilItemID which came from iSrcBag, iSrcSlot Buy_PowerTree Buy_PowerTree : If allowed, adds the specific power tree to the character though the transaction server Buy_PowerTreeNode Buy_PowerTreeNode :If allowed, purchases the giving power tree node from the power tree c Send a message to a channel. caccess Set the channel's access level (operator only) cam_autolevel_interp_speed AUTO_CMD_FLOAT(camera_settings.autolevel_interp_speed,cam_autolevel_interp_speed); cam_distance_interp_speed AUTO_CMD_FLOAT(camera_settings.distance_interp_speed,cam_distance_interp_speed); cam_far AUTO_CMD_FLOAT(camera_settings.distance_presets2,cam_far); cam_mid AUTO_CMD_FLOAT(camera_settings.distance_presets1,cam_mid); cam_near AUTO_CMD_FLOAT(camera_settings.distance_presets0,cam_near); cam_pitch_interp AUTO_CMD_FLOAT(camera_settings.pyr_interp_speed0,cam_pitch_interp); cam_pitch_speed AUTO_CMD_FLOAT(camera_settings.pyr_joypad_speed0,cam_pitch_speed); cam_yaw_interp AUTO_CMD_FLOAT(camera_settings.pyr_interp_speed1,cam_yaw_interp); cam_yaw_speed AUTO_CMD_FLOAT(camera_settings.pyr_joypad_speed1,cam_yaw_speed); camButton_LockAutoAdjust No comment provided camButton_LockControllerControl No comment provided camButton_Target_Lock_Toggle No comment provided camCycleDist Cycle the camera distance between several preset values. camdist Sets the camera distance from the player Camfar Zoom the camera out Camlook Alias for Camera.Freelook {} $$ Camera.Rotate {} camMouseLook No comment provided camoffset Sets the camera offset from the player CamReset No comment provided camRotate No comment provided Camsetlocktotarget Lock or unlock the camera to the target Camzoomin Zoom the camera in Camzoominsmall Zoom the camera in slightly Camzoomout Zoom the camera out Camzoomoutsmall Zoom the camera out slightly Cancelteam Cancel your request to join a team Cancelteamrequest Cancel your request to join a team Champ Set the sidekicking champion for your team Champion No comment provided Champion Set the sidekicking champion for your team Chan Send a message to a channel. chanaccess Set the channel's access level (operator only) chandemote Demote a user in a channel (operator only) ChangeInstance change to an already created instance of the same map. Only worksa while not in combat. chaninvite Invite a user to join the channel (operator only) chanlist List the channels the player is watching channel_access Set the channel's access level (operator only) channel_create Create and join a new channel channel_description Set the channel description (operator only) channel_destroy Unmute a user in a channel (operator only). channel_info List the members of the channel channel_invite Invite a user to join the channel (operator only) channel_join No comment provided channel_kick Kick a user from a channel (operator only). channel_leave No comment provided channel_list List the channels the player is watching channel_motd Add a new channel Message of the Day (operator only) Channel_RefreshAdminDetail No comment provided Channel_RefreshJoinDetail No comment provided Channel_RefreshSummary No comment provided channel_setcurrent No comment provided ChannelSend Send chat to a channel chanpromote Promote a user in a channel (operator only) Chat Say something to the people near you. Chat_ProfanityFilter Sets whether chat log entries should be filtered for profanity Chat_SetActiveWindowAlpha Sets chat window alpha when active Chat_SetAnnotateAutoComplete Sets whether the auto-complete suggestion list shows annotations, when available Chat_SetFontScale Sets font scale for chat entries Chat_SetInactiveWindowAlpha Sets font scale for chat entries Chat_SetStatus Set the status message Chat_ShowDate Sets whether chat log entries should include dates Chat_ShowFullNames Sets whether chat log entries with links to players should show @handles or not. Chat_ShowMessageTypeNames Sets whether chat log entries should always show message types Chat_ShowTime Sets whether chat log entries should include timestamps chatinfo List the members of the channel cinfo List the members of the channel cinvite Invite a user to join the channel (operator only) ClearTargetOrBringUpMenu If something is targeted, clear the target, If nothing is targeted, bring up the main menu. clevel Set the channel's permission levels clist List the channels the player is watching cmdlist Print out all commands available cmds Print out client commands for commands containing CombatLog No comment provided comicShading Enables postprocessing, outlining, depth of field, and shadows. ContactDialogEnd Stop talking to the current contact. Safe to use if there is no current contact. Costume Pops up costume change UI Count Set team loot mode to count-based Craft Show/hide the crafting UI Crafting Show/hide the crafting UI create Create and join a new channel Credits Show/hide game credits Cstore Show/hide the Micro-Transactions UI (for buying stuff with real money). Cursorexecute Interacts with, displays a context menu, or attacks the object or entity under the mouse. Cursorpopupmenu Displays the entity context menu on the entity underneath the mouse cursor. Decline Decline invite to join a team Declinerequest Decline request from player to join your team Declineteamrequest Decline request from player to join your team DefaultAutoAttack Enable auto attack using the power in slot 1 demo_record Start recording a demo, save it into FILE. demo_record_stop Stop recording any demos started earlier with DEMO-RECORD. demo_restart Restart a currently playing demo. disable_multimon_warning Disables displaying a warning about which monitor we're rendering on disable_windowed_fullscreen Disables going into full-screen windowed mode when maximized disableAutoAlwaysOnTop Disable setting the window to always on top while in the foreground disableMRT Disables use of multiple render targets disableSM2A Disables use of shader model 2.0a and higher disableSM2B Disables use of shader model 2.0b and higher disableSM30 Disables use of shader model 3.0 and higher disableSplatShadows Turns off splat shadows Disband Leave your team Disbandteam Leave your team dof Enable depth-of-field rendering down No comment provided down1 No comment provided Dropmission Drop a mission dynamicLights Enables dynamic lights e Emotes, using a plain text string if the emote is not found. em Emotes, using a plain text string if the emote is not found. emote Emotes, failing if a preset emote is not found. enableClickToMove No comment provided enableClickToMoveCameraAdjust No comment provided enableClickToMoveCameraRelativeMovement No comment provided enableClickToMoveQueuePowers No comment provided enableClickToMoveTwoButton No comment provided enableMoveToTarget No comment provided entityTexLODLevel Sets the quality level for character textures. Normal values range from 0.5 to 10.0. Follow Follow: Follows the targeted entity forward No comment provided forward1 No comment provided fpsgraph Enables a graph showing recent frame times fpshisto Enables a histogram of frame times frameRateStabilizer Enables hack that seems to stabilize the framerate on some NVIDIA cards Freeforall Set team loot mode to free-for-all Friend Adds a friend to your friends list using "" "@" or "@" syntax Friends Show/hide people UIs (friends, search, etc.) fxQuality No comment provided g Say something on team chat. Gaccept Accept invite to join a super group Gacceptinvite Accept invite to join a super group GameMenu Opens the game pause menu gamma Changes the gamma Gboot Remove a player from your super group Gdecline Decline invite to join a super group Gdeclineinvite Decline invite to join a super group Gdemote Demote the rank of a player in your super group GenAddModal Show a gen on the modal layer. GenAddWindow Show a gen on the window layer. GenAddWindowPCXbox Show a gen on the window layer that is specific to PC or Xbox. GenButtonClick If the given gen is a button, click it. GenCycleFocus Cycle focus between the given gens, or if called with just one gen name, set focus to that gen. GenCycleFocusReverse Cycle focus between the given gens in reverse, or if called with just one gen name, set focus to that gen. GenJailReset Reset all cells to their default sizes and positions. GenListActivate If the given gen is a list, activate the selected row. GenListDoSelectedCallback If the given gen is a list, run the selected callback. GenListDown If the given gen is a list, move the selected row down by one. GenListUp If the given gen is a list, move the selected row up by one. GenMovableBoxResetAllPositions Reset a movable box to its default position. GenMovableBoxResetPosition Reset a movable box to its default position. GenRemoveModal Hide a gen on the modal layer. GenRemoveWindow Hide a gen on the window layer. GenRemoveWindowPCXbox Hide a gen on the window layer that is specific to PC or Xbox. GenSendMessage Send a message to a gen. GenSetFocus Set focus to the given gen. GenSetText Set the text of a gen text entry. GenSetValue Set a value on a gen GenSliderAdjustNotch Move a slider's notch, if interactive, by the given amount. GenSliderAdjustValue Move a slider's value, if interactive, by the given amount. GenSliderSetNotch Set a slider's notch, if interactive. GenSliderSetValue Set a slider's notch, if interactive. gfxSettingsSetMinimalOptions Called when running on old drivers or unsupported hardware Ginvite Invite player to your super group Gkick Remove a player from your super group Gleave Leave your super group Gmotd Display your super group's message of the day Gpromote Promote the rank of a player in your super group gpuAcceleratedParticles Enables GPU-accelerated particle systems for increased performance on some systems Gquit Leave your super group Grename Rename your super group Grenamebanktab Rename a bank tab of your super group Grenamerank Rename a rank of your super group Group Say something on team chat. Gsetbankwithdrawlimit Set a player's withdraw limit of your super group bank Gsetmotd Set your super group's message of the day Gsetpermission Set a permission of a rank in your super group Gu Say something on guild chat. guild Send chat to other players in your guild. Guild_AcceptInvite No comment provided Guild_ClearLog No comment provided Guild_Create No comment provided Guild_DeclineInvite No comment provided Guild_Demote No comment provided Guild_Info No comment provided Guild_Invite No comment provided Guild_Kick No comment provided Guild_Leave No comment provided Guild_MotD No comment provided Guild_Promote No comment provided Guild_Rename No comment provided Guild_RenameBankTab No comment provided Guild_RenameRank No comment provided Guild_RequestLog No comment provided Guild_SetBankPermission No comment provided Guild_SetBankWithdrawLimit No comment provided Guild_SetColor1 No comment provided Guild_SetColor2 No comment provided Guild_SetEmblem No comment provided Guild_SetMotD No comment provided Guild_SetPermission No comment provided Guild_Who No comment provided Help Show/hide the GM help and bugs window highDetail Enables high detail objects highFillDetail Enables high fill detail objects highQualityDOF Enables/disables high quality depth of field Ignore Ignore a player. Ignore_Spammer ignore a player and mark them as a spammer interact Interact with the nearest interactable entity within range. Interactcursor Interact with the entity or object underneath the mouse cursor. interactOverrideClear Clears current interact override interactOverrideCursor Set entity/object under cursor to be interact target Interactwindow Initiate interact UI Inventory Show/hide your inventory invertibledown No comment provided invertibleup No comment provided invertUpDown Inverts the InvertibleUp and InvertibleDown commands invertX Invert the horizontal axis for movement controls invertY Invert the vertical axis for movement controls Invite Invite another player to your team. Invite Invite player to your team Itunes Connects a running itunes instance Join Request to join player's team Jointeam Request to join player's team Journal Show/hide the mission journal Keybinds Show the in-game mail interface. Kick Remove player from your team Kickfromteam Remove player from your team Kickteam Remove player from your team Killme Will kill your character. Only use as a last resort if there is no other way to get unstuck Leader Promote a player to become your team leader Leave Leave your team Leaveteam Leave your team left No comment provided left1 No comment provided lensflare_quality Changes lens flare quality level. 0 = simple, 1 = soft z occlusion lfg Toggle Looking For Group status lft Toggle Looking For Group status Lm Set team loot mode (roundrobin, freeforall, needorgreed, masterlooter, or count) loc Global value for location. Cartesian coordinates (x, z, y) local Send chat to other players in your vicinity Login_Back From anywhere in the character creation / login process, go back. logout Log out the current character. LootCancel Don't take loot, just stop interacting. LootMode Set team loot mode (roundrobin, freeforall, needorgreed, masterlooter, or count) Lootquality Set team loot quality threshold (white, yellow, green, blue, purple) Lore Show/hide the lore window Lq Set team loot quality threshold (white, yellow, green, blue, purple) lwShading Enables postprocessing, depth of field, and shadows, with no deferred lighting mail Show the in-game mail interface. MailAcceptItems Transfer items from the given mail item lot to your inventory. MailSend Send a mail to someone. MailSendWithItems Send mail with items attached. MailTakeItems Transfer items from the given mail item lot to your inventory including NPC mail items MakeCostumeJPeg Write out a character's costume (by slot index) It uses project specific defined Map Show/hide the map window Masterlooter Set team loot mode to master-looter maxfps Sets the maximum allowed framerate maxInactiveFps Sets the maximum allowed framerate when the application is not in the foreground maxLightsPerObject sets the maximum lights per object maxShadowedLights sets the maximum shadow casting lights per frame me Emote, using a plain text string if the emote is not found. missions Show/hide the mission journal Missiontoggletracked Toggle whether a given mission is tracked Mode Set how you handle team requests (open, closed, or requestonly) motd Add a new channel Message of the Day (operator only) mouseForward No comment provided msaa Enables/disables multisample antialiasing Music Toggle MediaControl window mute Mute a user in a channel (operator only). Needorgreed Set team loot mode to need-or-greed netgraph No comment provided netTimingGraph No comment provided netTimingGraphAlpha No comment provided netTimingGraphPaused No comment provided netTimingGraphPaused No comment provided noClipCursor Disables clipping of the cursor to a sigle monitor when running in fullscreen on PC noCustomCursor Disable custom cursors, will just use the default Win32 cursor on PC off Say something on guild officer chat. officer Send chat to other players in your guild. OpenUrlCmd No comment provided Options Show the options screen. outlining Enable comic outlining Party Say something on team chat. People Show/hide people UIs (friends, search, etc.) perFrameSleep Adds a per-frame sleep to artificially reduce CPU usage to help with overheating (will also slow the game down) Perks Show/hide the perks window pet_power_exec Activate a power by name PetCommands_ClearTarget No comment provided PetCommands_SetAllPetsStance No comment provided PetCommands_SetAllPetsState No comment provided PetCommands_SetMyTarget No comment provided PetCommands_SetSpecificPetStance No comment provided PetCommands_SetSpecificPetState No comment provided played No comment provided PlayerRespawn Respawns a player if all the conditions needed for respawn are met postProcessing Enable postprocessing Power_Exec Activate a power by name Power_Exec_Category Activate a power by category Power_Slot Power_Slot : Puts a Power into a PowerSlot; a PowerID of 0 means empty. Power_SlotSwap Power_Slot : Swaps the Powers in the PowerSlots PowerEmit PowerEmit : Sets the emit point of the Power. PowerID of 0 applies to all Powers, invalid Emit reverts to default. PowerExecStruggleIfHeld Attempt to struggle out of a power PowerHue PowerHue : Sets the hue of the Power's FX. PowerID of 0 applies to all Powers, Hue of 0 reverts to default. Powers Show/hide the power viewing screen PowersCancelAllActivations Manual attempt to cancel all current activations PowerSlotExec PowerSlotExec : Attempts to execute whatever Power is in the given PowerSlot PowerSlots_SetCurrent PowerSlots_SetCurrent : Switches the currently active set of PowerSlots powerstore_BuyPowerForPetFromItem No comment provided PowerTray_Slot PowerTray_Slot : Puts a Power into a PowerSlot; a PowerID of 0 means empty. PowerTray_SlotNode PowerTray_Slot : Puts a Power into a PowerSlot. PowerTray_SlotSwap PowerTray_SlotSwap : Swaps the Powers in the PowerSlots across trays. PowerTrayClear Remove all elements from a power tray; the tray number is 1-based, not 0-based. PowerTrayExec PowerSlotExec : Attempts to execute whatever Power is in the given PowerSlot PowerTraySetSlot Put the given node or power into the given tray and slot. Both slot and tray PrimaryMission Offer this mission to other nearby members of your team and make it primary printStallTimes Prints out the amount of time a stall took whenever a stall occurs process_priority 0 - default, normal always; 1 - normal in foreground, below normal in background/alt-tabbed; 2 - high always Promote Promote team leader Promote Promote a player to become your team leader Pvpqueues Show/hide PvP/instance queues Pvpreport Toggles the PVP report UI Quality Set team loot quality threshold (white, yellow, green, blue, purple) queue_join No comment provided queue_refreshQueues No comment provided quit Close the window. Quitteam Leave your team rdrDisableSM2A Disables use of shader model 2.0a and higher for the renderer only, leaving full-featured materials rdrDisableSM2B Disables use of shader model 2.0b and higher for the renderer only, leaving full-featured materials rdrMaxFramesAhead Number of frames to allow the renderer to get rdrMaxGPUFramesAhead Number of frames to allow the GPU to get from the renderer, 0 to disable Rearrange Move or resize various elements on the screen reduce_min Sets the minimum size that textures will be reduced to (requires -reduce_mip > 0) reduce_mip Reduces the resolution of textures to only use the reduced (mip-map) textures. RejectFriend No comment provided RememberUILists Whether to remember UI List Column placement and width. RemoveAllSavedWaypoints Clear your saved waypoints RemoveFriend Removes a friend from your friends list using "" "@" or "@" syntax RemoveIgnore Stop ignoring a player. RenamePet No comment provided renderScale Sets the percentage of the display resolution to render the 3D world at renderSize Sets the pixel resolution to render the 3D world at Request No comment provided Request Request to join player's team Requestteam Request to join player's team ResetHudOptions No comment provided RespecPowerTreesInvalid Respecs your PowerTrees to nothing if they are currently invalid for some reason reverseMouseButtons Reverse the left and right mouse buttons right No comment provided right1 No comment provided Roles Show/hide builds and roles Roundrobin Set team loot mode to round robin S Say something to the people near you. Saccept Accept invite to join a super group Sacceptinvite Accept invite to join a super group SavedPet_Remove No comment provided Say Say something to the people near you. Sboot Remove a player from your super group Scaleui Scale the UI up or down. scattering 0 = scattering off, 1 = scattering on high res, 2 = scattering low res schemes_Reset No comment provided schemes_SetCurrent Sets your current control/targeting scheme to the given named scheme screen Sets or displays the current screen resolution. Usage: /screen Width Height screen_pos_size Sets the current screen position and resolution. Usage: /screen_pos_size X Y Width Height screenshot Save a screenshot screenshot_depth Save a screenshot with the depth only screenshot_jpg Save a screenshot screenshot_ui Save a screenshot with the UI included screenshot_ui_jpg Save a screenshot with the UI included Sdecline Decline invite to join a super group Sdeclineinvite Decline invite to join a super group Sdemote Demote the rank of a player in your super group SetActiveCostume Sets active costume Setchamp Set the sidekicking champion for your team Setchampion Set the sidekicking champion for your team SetFollow SetFollow: toggle follow setGameCamYaw No comment provided SetHudOptionsField Sets overhead flags based on UI options. SetHudShowInteractionIcons Sets player interaction icons flag. SetHudShowPlayerTitles Sets player titles flag. SetHudShowReticlesAs Sets player reticle display. Setlootmode Set team loot mode (roundrobin, freeforall, needorgreed, masterlooter, or count) Setlootquality Set team loot quality threshold (white, yellow, green, blue, purple) setMouseForward No comment provided SetPetActiveCostume Sets active costume Setquality Set team loot quality threshold (white, yellow, green, blue, purple) Setteammode Set how you handle team requests (open, closed, or requestonly) Sg Say something on guild chat. Sg_Accept Accept invite to join a super group Sg_Acceptinvite Accept invite to join a super group Sg_Boot Remove a player from your super group Sg_Decline Decline invite to join a super group Sg_Declineinvite Decline invite to join a super group Sg_Demote Demote the rank of a player in your super group Sg_Invite Invite player to your super group Sg_Kick Remove a player from your super group Sg_Leave Leave your super group Sg_Motd Display your super group's message of the day Sg_Promote Promote the rank of a player in your super group Sg_Quit Leave your super group Sg_Rename Rename your super group Sg_Renamebanktab Rename a bank tab of your super group Sg_Renamerank Rename a rank of your super group Sg_Setbankwithdrawlimit Set a player's withdraw limit of your super group bank Sg_Setmotd Set your super group's message of the day Sg_Setpermission Set a permission of a rank in your super group Sgroup Say something on guild chat. Sgroup_Accept Accept invite to join a super group Sgroup_Acceptinvite Accept invite to join a super group Sgroup_Boot Remove a player from your super group Sgroup_Decline Decline invite to join a super group Sgroup_Declineinvite Decline invite to join a super group Sgroup_Demote Demote the rank of a player in your super group Sgroup_Invite Invite player to your super group Sgroup_Kick Remove a player from your super group Sgroup_Leave Leave your super group Sgroup_Motd Display your super group's message of the day Sgroup_Promote Promote the rank of a player in your super group Sgroup_Quit Leave your super group Sgroup_Rename Rename your super group Sgroup_Renamebanktab Rename a bank tab of your super group Sgroup_Renamerank Rename a rank of your super group Sgroup_Setbankwithdrawlimit Set a player's withdraw limit of your super group bank Sgroup_Setmotd Set your super group's message of the day Sgroup_Setpermission Set a permission of a rank in your super group shadows Enable shadows Sharemission Share a mission with nearby team mates Sharing Show/hide social media settings showCamPos Displays the camera's position showfps Displays frame rate ShowGameUI No comment provided showmem Displays process memory usage Sidekick Turn on/off team sidekicking (sidekick 1 to turn on, sidekick 0 to turn off) Sidekickoff Turn off team sidekicking Sidekickon Turn on team sidekicking Sinvite Invite player to your super group Sk Turn on/off team sidekicking (sk 1 to turn on, sk 0 to turn off) Skick Remove a player from your super group SkipCutscene This allows a player to skip a cutscene. This is only supported for single-player cutscenes such as zone flyovers. Skoff Turn off team sidekicking Skon Turn on team sidekicking Sleave Leave your super group slow No comment provided slow1 No comment provided Slq Set team loot quality threshold (white, yellow, green, blue, purple) Smotd Display your super group's message of the day sndDisable Disable all playing of sound sndEnable Enable playing of sound Social Show/hide people UIs (friends, search, etc.) social_blog Create a blog post on all enrolled services social_disable No comment provided social_enroll_reset No comment provided social_screenshot No comment provided social_screenshot_ui No comment provided social_status Update your status on all enrolled services social_tweet A replacement for /tweet soft_particles Smooth particle intersections with geometry by fading out near the intersection softShadows Enables and disables soft shadows (poisson filtering) SoftwareCursorForce Enables a software mouse cursor for debugging purposes Spromote Promote the rank of a player in your super group Squit Leave your super group Srename Rename your super group Srenamebanktab Rename a bank tab of your super group Srenamerank Rename a rank of your super group ssao Enables and disables screen space ambient occlusion Ssetbankwithdrawlimit Set a player's withdraw limit of your super group bank Ssetmotd Set your super group's message of the day Ssetpermission Set a permission of a rank in your super group Startchat Make the chat window visible and give it keyboard focus. Startchatreply Start chat and prefill with person to reply to. Startchatsemicolon Start chat and prefill with a ; (emote). Startchatslash Start chat and prefill with a / (command). Startchatwith Show char and prefill with the given text. Status Show/hide your status/overview store_BuyItem Buy an item from a Store store_SellItem Remove Item from specific bag stuck Attempt to fix your character that is currently stuck inside something Supergroup Say something on guild chat. Supergroup_Accept Accept invite to join a super group Supergroup_Acceptinvite Accept invite to join a super group Supergroup_Boot Remove a player from your super group Supergroup_Decline Decline invite to join a super group Supergroup_Declineinvite Decline invite to join a super group Supergroup_Demote Demote the rank of a player in your super group Supergroup_Invite Invite player to your super group Supergroup_Kick Remove a player from your super group Supergroup_Leave Leave your super group Supergroup_Motd Display your super group's message of the day Supergroup_Promote Promote the rank of a player in your super group Supergroup_Quit Leave your super group Supergroup_Rename Rename your super group Supergroup_Renamebanktab Rename a bank tab of your super group Supergroup_Renamerank Rename a rank of your super group Supergroup_Setbankwithdrawlimit Set a player's withdraw limit of your super group bank Supergroup_Setmotd Set your super group's message of the day Supergroup_Setpermission Set a permission of a rank in your super group Supergroupwindow Show/hide super group UI. Superstats Show/hide the superstat viewing screen t Send a tell to a specific player. Talents Show/hide the talent viewing screen Target Target : Targets the Entity with the matching name Target_Button_Clear No comment provided Target_Button_ModalCycle No comment provided Target_Button_Next Target the next enemy or friend in order Target_Button_Prev Find the previous targetable entity and target it. Target_Button_SetModalCycle No comment provided Target_Button_ToggleModalCycle No comment provided Target_Clear No comment provided Target_Enemy_Near Targets the nearest enemy in view Target_Enemy_Near_AftArc Targets the nearest enemy in view and within the given aft firing arc Target_Enemy_Near_ForArc Targets the nearest enemy in view and within the given forward firing arc Target_Enemy_Near_SideArc Targets the nearest enemy in view and within the given side firing arc (starboard and port) Target_Enemy_Next Targets the next enemy in view Target_Enemy_Prev Targets the previous enemy in view Target_Friend_Near Targets the nearest friend in view Target_Friend_Next Targets the next friend in view Target_Friend_Prev Targets the previous friend in view target_highlight 0 = simple targeting graphics, 1 = glowing outline/inline effect Target_Manual_Modal Find the previous targetable entity and target it. Target_Self Target the current player Target_Teammate Target the Nth person in your team. targetCursor Target the entity clicked on. targetCursorOrAutoAttack Target the entity clicked on. team No comment provided Team_AcceptInvite No comment provided Team_AcceptRequest No comment provided Team_CancelRequest No comment provided Team_DeclineInvite No comment provided Team_DeclineRequest No comment provided Team_Invite Invite another player to your team. Team_InviteMode No comment provided Team_Kick Kick a player off your team Team_Leave No comment provided Team_Mode No comment provided Team_Promote Promote team leader Team_Request No comment provided Team_SetChampion No comment provided Team_SetLootMode Sets the team loot mode Team_SetLootModeQuality Sets the minimum quality for team looting Team_Sidekicking No comment provided Teamboot Remove player from your team Teamcancel Cancel your request to join a team Teamdisband Leave your team Teamleader Promote a player to become your team leader Teamlootmode Set team loot mode (roundrobin, freeforall, needorgreed, masterlooter, or count) Teamquit Leave your team tell Private tell. Chat handles should be prefixed with an '@' character. Terms Show/hide game terms of use Termsofuse Show/hide game terms of use TerrainDetail Sets terrain detail scaling texAniso Sets the amount of anisotropic filtering to use, reloads textures ThrottleAdjust No comment provided ThrottleSet No comment provided ThrottleToggle No comment provided Tickets Show/hide the GM help and bugs window timerRecordEnd Stops any current profiler recording or playback timerRecordStart Starts recording profiling information to the given filename Tm Set how you handle team requests (open, closed, or requestonly) ToggleDefaultAutoAttack Toggle auto attack for your first slot power togglefullscreen Toggles fullscreen trade_Accept Accept the current trade offer. A trade completes when both players accept. trade_Cancel Cancel the current trading session. TrayChangeIndex TrayChangeIndex : Change the UITray's displayed Tray by a positive or negative amount. Will rollover in case of underflow or overflow. TrayElemDestroy TrayElemDestroy : Destroys the element in the tray at the slot TrayElemMove TrayElemMove : Moves the element in the tray at the slot to the new location. TrayExec TrayExec : Attempts to execute the element in the UITray at the Slot TrayExecByTray TrayExec : Attempts to execute the element in the Tray at the Slot TrayExecByTrayWithBackup TrayExec : Attempts to execute the element in the Tray at the Slot TraySetIndex TraySetIndex : Set the UITray to display the specific Tray turnleft No comment provided turnleft1 No comment provided turnright No comment provided turnright1 No comment provided tweet Post a status update to Twitter Twitter Show/hide social media settings twitter_watch No comment provided uaccess Set the user's access permissions for a channel (operator only) ui_TooltipDelay Sets the additional delay, in seconds, before tooltips appear UIForgetPositions Forget all saved UI positions/sizes UIRememberPositions Whether to remember UI sizes and positions. On by default. Uiscale Scale the UI up or down. unaway Mark yourself as back at the keyboard. unbind Unbind a key stored on your character. unbind_all Unbind a key stored on your character. unbind_local Unbind a key from a command (this happens automatically when rebinding as well). Unfriend Removes a friend from your friends list using "" "@" or "@" syntax Unignore Stop ignoring a player. unlit Turns off all lighting on objects and sets the ambient to the specified value unmute Unmute a user in a channel (operator only). unstuck Attempt to fix your character that is currently stuck inside something up No comment provided up1 No comment provided useFullSkinning Forces skinning to only two bones to improve performance ("Simple Skinning" in the Options screen) user_access Set the user's access permissions for a channel (operator only) vertexOnlyLighting Enables the vertex-lighting only path for low-end cards visscale Sets world detail scaling vsync Turns on or off vsync walk No comment provided walk1 No comment provided water Enable water effects Whitelist_Chat Toggles the whitelist for all chat. If enabled, you will only receive messages from friends, SG members, and Team members Whitelist_Duels Set the Whitelist for duels Whitelist_Emails Toggles the whitelist for all chat. If enabled, you will only receive emails from friends, SG members, and Team members Whitelist_Ginvites Choose whether to whitelist guild invites Whitelist_Guild_Invites No comment provided Whitelist_Invites Sets the whitelist for team invites. If enabled, only team invites by friends or Supergroup members are received Whitelist_Sg_Invites Choose whether to whitelist guild invites Whitelist_Sgroup_Invites Choose whether to whitelist guild invites Whitelist_Sinvites Choose whether to whitelist guild invites Whitelist_Supergroup_Invites Choose whether to whitelist guild invites Whitelist_Tells Toggles the whitelist for all chat. If enabled, you will only receive tells from friends, SG members, and Team members Whitelist_Trades Enable Trade Whitelist who No comment provided Winamp Connects a running winamp instance window_minimize Minimizes the window window_restore Toggles the window between restored and maximized WorldDetail Sets world detail scaling worldTexLODLevel Sets the quality level for world textures. Normal values range from 0.5 to 10.0. Yell Say something to the whole zone. zfight Exaggerates areas of possible z-fighting (on NV cards, simulates z-fighting that occurs on some non-NV cards) zone Send chat to other players in the same zone.